


Short adventures of Filim & Tehan.

by J_Egan27



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ambiguous Relationships, Banter, Drowning, Fantasy, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Magic, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Egan27/pseuds/J_Egan27
Summary: The many weird & teasing adventures of a flirty teifling bard, Filim & his grumpy, edgy companion Tehan the dragonborn rogue. (& Filims Pseudodragon Iddy.)
Kudos: 3





	1. Saving the drowning lizard.

**Author's Note:**

> So this going to be a series focusing on my D&D character Filim & my BFs Tehan. If you have any questions on them please let me! I'll be happy to answer.  
> This takes place in The Forgotten Relms. (D&D 5e) & I will try be as lore accurate as I can be.  
> Enjoy!

Things looked hazy & fuzzy. Sounds clouded around Tehans head. Not really clear or properly audible. He could only open his green eyes a fraction. Being in far too much pain & everything felt too tight. Really, he just wanted to sleep but some annoying sound kept ringing. So he tried opening his eyes once again. With the little vision he has, Tehan could only make out 3 things. A bright, annoyingly blinding kind of light. It hurt his eyes to look at. A weird human like shape made of deep red & purple on top..with this weird green thing on top. It was blocking out some of the light, but it didn’t help.   
Tehan was willing to ignore the light & the weird colours in favour of sleeping. Just, finally getting some rest…

“TEHAN!” 

A sudden loud scream & harsh stinging one left side of his face made the dragonborn start back up. Coughing & sputtering as he turned to the side feeling water spill out of his lungs. After a moment of harsh breathing mixed with coughs Tehan looked up as his eyes adjusted to the light properly. There above him was the oh so familiar & yet, oh so annoying face of Filim. With the equally annoying pseudodragon on her head. The little green thing called; Iddy Bop was smiling at him from above.   
But both the demon & the smaller dragon were soaking wet. His hair clung to face, as did his clothes. Water dripped down their horns & they grinned. 

“What…what happened?”  
“Huh? Tehan we got thrown in a lake! Did you hit your head or something?”  
“I don’t know?...”  
“You nearly drowned! I had to drag you back to shore! You weigh a freaken ton too. Bloody dragon. If the little one can swim why can’t you.”

Taking a minute to get his mind in order Tehan vaguely remembered them running from a giant that Filim angered. Those bloody pan pipes will be the death of the 3 of them & turns out trying to stab a giant wasn’t clever. But in Tehans defence, Filim was screaming while they where quickly scooped up. After that it was mostly a blank.   
With a small growl Iddy hopped off Filims head & landed just below Tehan neck with a soft thump. Tilting her head to the right, Tehan didn’t need telepathy to see it was curious why he’s not ok. 

“How did you 2 not die?”  
“I can swim. So can Iddy.”

Tehan gave Filim a flat look. The bard sat there looking down at him, straddling Tehan while he looked perfectly happy there. Hands on Tehans chest & all. Probably why Iddy copied.   
“Get off me.”  
“But I really like this position.”  
With a snarl & some bared teeth, Filim rolled her eyes & got off the dragon. Before the smaller one flew up to rest on his horns as usual. But the near ever-present grin didn’t leave.


	2. Tiny dragon parents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet evening in at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding in a few more characters from the campaign, but it'll still focus heavily on these 2.

The sound of fire crackling & low chatter filled the small tavern in the centre of fandilain. There was a table just at the edge of the fire light in a corner where a strange pair sat. Filim sat on a seat with his legs up on the table corner, a happy greenish shiny pseudodragon sat on his head eating a small bit of pastry. In the corner out of the light of the fire but still near the teifling stood Tehan, brooding as always. Even with the cute sight across him, he brooded.   
“You know Tehan, It’s actually nice sitting down here, maybe you could try, not brooding for once? You’ll upset the little one at this rate.”  
The ‘Little one’, Iddy didn’t care what Tehan was doing. She had her pastry & companion. Life couldn’t be better. Filim just played it like they where the parents of the tiny dragon. Filim did act like a mother at some points though. Tehan refused to completely.

“It doesn’t care. Stop treating it like a kid.”  
“But it IS our kid, look, she even has your eyes!”

Tehan rolled his eyes, that did match Iddys to a T. He looked to Elsa & nodded. At this point she knew he was ordering another ale. The duo along with their party of other strange & insane adventures had been in town so long she knew each well & one member very well. She was Killatrons wife after all. Taking out an apple from the bag on the table Filim bit into it with a smirk. 

“Children are alright, our life’s a little too risky for one, but making them is quiet the fun, if wanna give it a go again.” Filim had no shame in her voice. It wasn’t hidden knowledge that Filim … ‘Deeply Desired’ Tehan. There wasn’t a person in town that hadn’t seen or heard a flirting & or lewd remark from the teifling. With a sigh, Tehan replied,

“Parents shouldn’t say shit like that in front of their kids right?”  
“It’s fiiine, she doesn’t understand thankfully. Good to know you’ve excepted our kid!”  
“No. Just No. & You’d be a terrible mo- no, far- no..Parent.”  
Filim just pouted, tail also drooping behind them. Iddy seemed to notice & slithered down from Filims head, threw her horns & around her neck & hung around them like a scarf. Purring very loudly, probably hoping to cheer up them up. 

Filim Awed & Tehan rolled his eyes before taking a swing of the bottle of ale he was giving a few minutes earlier. As Filim scratched under Iddys chin she opened her eyes, looking directly at Tehan & growled quietly. Baring its tiny needle like fangs. Tehan snarled right back.


End file.
